


Heart mechanic

by Lee_7mi (orphan_account)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Awkward Enjolras, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lee_7mi
Summary: Grantaire fixes hearts. One day Enjolras comes into his shop.
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent & Grantaire, Enjolras & Cosette Fauchelevent, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Purritopancakegaynerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purritopancakegaynerd/gifts).



> Imagine a cartoon heart and not a realistic one. Let’s say humans have evolved so their hearts can temporarily be removed and they are still conscious throughout the process.

Snow fell for the first time in two years. It was a rare sight to see. Enamoured by natural beauty, crowds stood outside, blocking the streets, reaching out to the fragile element and melting it with a slight touch. With engines rapidly working all year round it was rare for coldness to ever arrive let alone in France.

Cosette stood holding hands with Grantaire. She softly spoke. “Papa says it’s not going to snow until at least five years pass.”  
Grantaire squeezed her hand. “I think so too.”  
The blonde girl rested her head on his shoulder. Her focus narrowed. “There’s a man who’s trying to break into your shop.”  
“Don’t be ridiculous, there’s nothing in there- why would anyone want to do that?”  
She pointed through the crowd. “There, Grantaire.”

Sure enough there was a man wearing a thick red coat and a scarf carelessly dragged through the pavement pulling on the door handle with all his body weight. As Grantaire approached him nearer he could hear angry mumbles from the man.  
“Monsieur?”  
The man quickly turned around, his cheeks pink from the cold. “I’m not… Doing anything.”  
“Really? Because the shop is open: I was being irresponsible by stepping outside.” Seeing how the man didn’t respond, Grantaire added, “It’s because of the snow.”  
The man looked down after seeing Cosette.  
“What is he doing?” She whispered in his ear until Grantaire gently sent her away.  
“Have fun viewing the snow. This is not your shop so I’ll take care of this.”  
She nodded as she happily left the scene to join the crowd of people in awe.

The man finally looked up, his cheeks redder than before.  
“Are you here for the heart repair?”  
He nodded.

As Grantaire unlocked the doors and courteously let the man in, he commented. “It’s beautiful isn’t it?”  
“Oh, y-yes. I suppose.” He looked around.  
Grantaire giggled, shaking his head, “I meant the snow outside. This shop… Is more like a scrapyard.”  
The man turned around and sincerely spoke, “I think scrap yards are useful and therefore beautiful as well. Just like any snowflake.”  
He hung his head. “What’s your name?”  
The man nervously took off his scarf and gave a deeper bow than needed, “I am Enjolras. My heart has been broken. I would appreciate it if you took a look.”  
“Of course.” He scrunched his face but not of disgust. There was something… adorable about the tall man. Scrunching his face was more of a tease. Not that Enjolras knew his intentions.

Grantaire pulled out a chair in front of a low table, its peak height reaching the knees. “Sorry, I don’t have anything to heat this place. I don’t usually get money.”  
“And why not? We all need a heart to survive. I would’ve thought your business thrives.”  
Grantaire knelt down and inspected Enjolras’ chest by rubbing his hands until it located where exactly his heart pumped, “I’m not a money hungry beast. I care about patients: I only charge what I spend.”  
He could feel his heart beat faster.  
“Right.” Grantaire stood up. “Take off your coat and shirt. I’ll take out your heart.”  
“Oh okay.” Enjolras obeyed him.

Once his torso touched the cold air, Enjolras shivered. From watching him Grantaire felt the coldness too. He touched his chest again. “When I reach one, your heart should pop right off.”  
“I’ll be fine though…?”  
“Of course. You’ll still be attached to the heart. I just need to inspect it closer, that's all.”

Carefully, he held Enjolras’ heart in his hands. It was floating and had golden dust surround it. In the middle there was a clear tear, causing a small black smoke to escape. Grantaire breathed closer, watching the heart pump faster. He inspected the scar and if there was any infection surrounding it. Thankfully there wasn’t any. This was an easy fix.

Delicately, Grantaire gave back Enjolras’ heart and helped it diffuse back into his chest. “I’ll see what I can do.”  
He nodded, smiling. “As long as it’s back to normal then everything will be okay.”  
Grantaire chucked. “Yes. It always will.”  
Enjolras stared at his empty smile, almost spellbound by his lips.  
He stood up, dusting off his trousers. “You can put your shirt and jacket on now. I’ll get resources and it should be all good by…” He thought, cocking his head. “Two days I think.”  
Enjolras nodded as he stood up and picked up his clothes. “Do I need to visit here tomorrow?”  
“Not really. I’ll just be preparing the tools. You can come in the day after that.”  
Enjolras placed his hands on his shoulders. “Thank you.”  
“No problem.” He shrugged.  
“How much will it cost?”  
“Hmm? Nada.”  
“Nothing?”  
“Uh-huh.”  
“But-”  
“I told you. I only make a person pay if I need money to gather resources and tools. I already have what I need here so it’s fine.”  
For a few seconds worry invaded Enjolras’ face until he finally pouted, “You’re terrible in running a business.”  
“Well- yes.”

That was the first time the two met.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Enjolras decided he was going to walk down the street the next day despite not needing to be there in the first place.  
Before Grantaire, he tapped a woman’s shoulder to grab her attention. When she turned around, Enjolras smiled, almost proud of himself for finding Cosette on his first try. “Hi. I’m Enjolras. I’m having my heart repaired by Grantaire. Your friend?”  
“Yes.” Cosette smiled warmly, rosy cheeked.  
“I have a present. For you. As an apology for being rude to you yesterday.”  
“Oh you don’t need to--”

Cosette looked down at Enjolras hand. In it was a glass sphere. There was nothing in it apart from a fraction of it being coerced by water. She touched the ball and lifted it up.  
“It’s a sphere which replicates weather. Fun fact: it’s not a hologram. It’s real. It’s only miniaturised. Have a go. What weather would you like to see?”  
“Snow.” Cosette whispered.  
On the top portion of the sphere, a cloud formed and, sure enough, snow began to lightly fall.  
Enjolras watched her face light up with glee. He couldn’t help but smile as well.  
“Rain.” She said, excitement growing in her voice.  
Then the cloud changed to a grey shade as drops of water began to drip down. She giggled with joy, unable to keep still. “Thunder!” She almost yelled.  
Then a weak, blue lightning crackled in the glass sphere. “Wow…” She breathed out and looked up. “Thank you, Enjolras.”  
“It’s no bother.” He smiled.

With advanced technology holograms were easy to produce however as Enjolras was blessed with wealth he was able to gift a complex work. In fact it had been a present to him when he reached adulthood by his father. Since he had a falling out with him, he refused to be in the same city as him. Although he kept the sphere he gave him as a reminder of the familial love they once shared. Since he supposed he didn’t need it anymore he wished to give it to someone with meaning. Grantaire was the first person in a long time to actually have a conversation with. Not like he had a choice; it was a worker and customer relationship. Nevertheless he enjoyed every contact they shared the day before.

So Enjolras hurriedly advanced to the shop and opened the door which was unlocked.

Grantaire turned on his swivel chair with his goggles on. It made his eyes comically large and Enjolras chuckled as Grantaire removed them. “I thought I told you…”  
“I just wanted to thank you.”  
“Oh.” He was actually taken back.  
“Ta-da.” Enjolras brought out a white box. He set it down on the low table and pulled the top, unravelling a simple white cake with green letters reading ‘Thank You’.  
“Oh, wow.” Grantaire wiped his nose as he knelt in front of the cake. “For… Me?”  
“Of course.”  
It was surely an imagination when he saw a glimpse of Grantaire’s watery eyes…  
“Let’s eat together!” The mechanic rushed to find cutleries and plates.  
He must have lived in this shop then, having all that.

Once he returned, they sat in silence, carefully eating the cake, trying their best to be formal. At last, Grantaire asked, “How did you get your heart broken?”  
“What?”  
“Am I stepping over the boundary? It just…” His eyes saddened, “It helps me if I know.” He looked up again with a reassuring smile, “It helps me fix your heart if I know.”  
Enjolras nodded as he looked down. “I… loved a person- a person I was supposed to marry. A man. I tried to be a pleasant groom, and I… attached myself to him.”  
“...But?”  
“But… One day… He ran. He ran away without a note nor any warning. There was someone he was in love with. After all the time I spent with him, falling deeper and deeper in love, I didn’t notice such a simple thing.”  
Grantaire’s face darkened before summer consumed his face. “I don’t blame you. Some people are good at hiding their emotions.” He smiled goofily.

After eating, Enjolras gave a quick bow, apologised for stealing time away from working on his heart, and exited politely out of the shop.

It wasn’t until the sun was descending when Cosette slipped in. In her hands was an orb she carried carefully. When she saw Grantaire on his working table, she almost skipped over to him. “How are you going to do this, then?” She leaned in. “How are you going to fix Enjolras’ heart?”  
Grantaire ignored her, his fingers slightly shaking.  
She took a couple of steps back. “No.” She whispered softly. “Not again…”  
“I made up my mind, my lark. I have to do it. His heart is too damaged.”  
“No-”  
“Cosette! I’m going to be fine.” He paused. “You can’t convince me out of this.”

After a moment of hesitation, Cosette placed Enjolras’ present down and took a seat next to Grantaire. “Worst case scenario is death for him, but you’re forgetting there are people who can live without a heart! Look at me, Grantaire.”  
“You were born without a heart. No one else in history has your condition. You are a miracle. Enjolras….” He bit his lip. “He’s... not.” His hands began to shake and Cosette enveloped her gentle fingers around his.

“It’ll be okay.”


End file.
